


So Sweet Like Chocolate

by HANVORE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pepero Game, short one-shot, this is actually too PG compared to what I usually write but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANVORE/pseuds/HANVORE
Summary: Thank you, Pepero game.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	So Sweet Like Chocolate

_Calm down. Calm the fuck down. It's just a game. _

  


Hyunjin internally screamed at himself for being so nervous over a stupid Pepero game and Chan was enjoying every minute of it. He glared at the elder who only smiled sweetly at him in response, almost sweeter than the chocolate covered biscuit between his teeth.

  


"You okay there Jinnie? Scared I might _accidentally_ kiss you?" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to challenge Chan to this game, knowing how competitive he is. He was so convinced there must be something their leader must be bad at, so there they are at the kitchen counter with a box of Pepero in Chan's hands.

Hyunjin scoffed. "As if," That was the best he could say with gritted teeth, his pearly whites in full display behind his plump lips. 

  


He really shouldn't be looking at Chan's soft and pillowy lips if he wants to keep his sanity, but he couldn't keep his eyes off them.

  


Wasting no time, Chan leaned in closer and bit off a tiny piece from the end of the Pepero stick, all while not taking his eyes off Hyunjin. Fucking tease. He knew the effect he had on the younger and he was using it to his advantage.

  


He bit off another piece, and another, infuriatingly slow, tilting his head to the side for more leverage and using his tongue to support and push the remainder of the stick still in Hyunjin's mouth. Chan could hear Hyunjin's heartbeat and it's driving him even wilder. Hyunjin shut his eyes tight and his shoulders froze in place, his mouth in a tight line and open just enough for the Pepero to stick out from between his teeth. He'll probably explode if he opened his eyes with Chan so close. He didn't want to imagine all the things he wants Chan to do to him, not when he's too close for comfort. 

  


Hyunjin looked so damn cute like that and it's taking all of Chan's willpower not to cup those soft cheeks in his palms and just kiss him senseless on the spot. 

  


Before they knew it, Chan is already more than halfway through the stick and he decided to tease the younger even more. He went even more slowly, until Hyunjin is breaking out into a cold sweat, until their lips are separated by only a piece of Pepero barely an inch long. 

  


Their lips brush past each other but only barely, and Hyunjin didn't know why but he expected Chan to close the distance, game be damned. But he didn't. Chan pulled away with a smug look on his face, chewing everything he bit off and prying the remainder of the Pepero stick still between Hyunjin's teeth with his fingers.

  


"See, told ya," Chan held up the surviving bit of Pepero and popped it in his mouth. 

  


Hyunjin let out the breath he's been holding but he was still frozen in place and it felt like Chan was holding him down with his stare. Just as he was trying to even out his breathing, he felt Chan's lips on his, strong hands tilting his chin and cupping his cheeks and holding him in place. Hyunjin's breathing hitched at the contact, a faint moan escaping his lips, making Chan grin into the kiss and push him harder against the counter. He warmed up quickly to Chan's touch though. His leader's lips are too luscious to resist, moving against his at an intoxicating rhythm along with his tongue, sucking and biting and licking like Hyunjin was the best thing he has ever tasted. Chan tasted faintly of chocolate and he might as well be addicted. 

  


Chan pulled away briefly, brushing the hair off Hyunjin's face. "Wanna finish the whole box?" He whispered with a grin, biting his lip, pulling the younger closer by the waist. Hyunjin burst out laughing, draping his arms around Chan's neck. 

  


"Nah, fuck that, this is sweeter," It was Hyunjin's turn to attack, placing a quick peck on Chan's lips before going in for another heated kiss. "Sweeter than chocolate."


End file.
